Secret Trio: Attack of the Past
by CaptianKate
Summary: What could possibly be worse than one enemy? Two! That's what's worse. And to make matters worse, one enemy has an accomplace! And then a dragon just adds himself to the mix. Four enemies and three heroes (with friends of course). What a fun junior year. DannyxValerie. Maybe some other pairings. Up for adoption!
1. Prolog: He's Awake

Prolog:

Silence.

That's what he had to deal with.

His prison in Clockwork's realm. Locked until he was able to escape. He knew the time ghost wouldn't be letting him out any time soon. However, he had a plan. He knew exactly how Phantom would grow up. Danny would learn to master his powers like he had.

Now.

Now was just time to think. To perfect his plan. Clockwork had removed everyone's memories besides Phantoms.

'He'll remember me...' The prisoner thought.

A sudden feeling of being removed from the thermos caught the prisoners attention when he found himself on the floor of the main room. He rubbed his head from drowsiness and looked up to see a figure that stood across the room with a dark cloak covering who it was.

"I've freed you from your prison. Reek havoc as you once did. Destroy the younger you and his friends." her voice showed the figure to be female but the prisoner wasn't able to get anymore information since she disappeared as soon as she finished talking.

A wicked smirk grew on the ex-prisoners face as he stood straight, laughing as he became translucent and flew out of Clockworks realm. He had to train and return to his prime.

Then, he'd pay a visit to Danny Phantom.

 **Gasp! Who is the figure? Who is the woman in the cloak? So many questions! Ask away! It shall all be answered soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing!

"Ninja throwing stars!" Randy Cunningham exclaimed as the small weapons flew through the air.

Danny Phantom reacted only by becoming intangible so the stars flew through him and harmlessly bounced off the dragon known at Jake Long.

"Danny, you have to dodge" Sam scolded, crossing her arms. "There's only a matter of time before an enemy can hit you even when you can phase through solid things."

"She's right, dude." Tucker agreed, not bothering to look up from the project he and Spud were working on.

Danny yawned but nodded. He had been up all night chasing Johnny 13 and Kitten, who thought it'd be nice to try to run over every person in Amity Park. He was just glad it was Saturday and that he didn't have to worry about school since Jazz usually made him finish his work on Friday nights, constantly using the fact that he falls asleep in class against him.

Lucky for him, Jazz had to go to a convention with their parents over the weekend and since his parents now knew his secret, he didn't have to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't go with them. A half ghost teenager at a ghost hunting convention wasn't really the best idea anyway. Not to mention Jake's grandpa wouldn't let him off the hook for missing practice, even if he wasn't there.

"Alright, Danny. How have you been with duplication?" Fu, Jake's talking dog, asked.

This seemed to catch everyone else's attention and Danny shyly rubbed the back of his head, hastily avoiding eye contact with the dog and looking up at the sky, which seemed to match his human eyes today.

"I haven't had time to practice."

Fu nodded as the halfa yawned again. He knew Danny's schedule was similar to Jake and Randy's in the fact that he had several different enemies to deal with along with his nightly patrols and private training.

"Alright, let's see it." Sam said as Randy and Jake transformed to their normal forms and took their seats by Tucker and Spud.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on separating his energy in half only to succeed in causing a second head to pop out of his shoulder, causing the other two heroes to fall back in their seats from laughter.

"Now, let's work on the rest of your body, alright?" Sam smiled, hitting the back of Danny's head when he tried to get back to normal, only to cause his eyes to meld together.

He blinked a few times to get them back to normal before nodding and smiling slightly. The white rings of light gathered around his waist, turning him back to normal. He yawned widely, not bothering to cover his mouth as he stretched his arms.

"Danny!" A voice called from behind them.

They turned to see Valerie running up to them, waving to Danny with a big smile. She had found out about his secret a few months ago when they had started dating and even though she was upset at first, then they had began talking and were now closer than ever.

"Hey, Val. What's up?" Danny asked, turning to meet her.

"I was hoping you'd be ok with missing some practice to come with me to the fair tonight. The stars are supposed to be beautiful tonight. I wouldn't want you to miss them, Space Boy." She explained, holding her hands behind her back shyly.

Danny's eyes widened slightly, showing anyone, knowing him or not, that he was eager by the idea of the starry night with his girlfriend. However, due to his hero complex (and his fear of Jazz and Jake's Grandpa), the internal conflict of the date versus having to train with his new team made it difficult to decide. Fu dog, who was already used to Jake's antics, grinned at the love struck half ghost before speaking up.

"Alright, kid. You can go if you spend another few hours here training and promise to practice duplication outside of practice. I get that you wanna spend some time with your girlfriend so I wanna see improvement by next week when we come back." He said.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look while Jake sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck (a habit he'd picked up from Danny), remembering when he had constantly begged to get out of practice and work to spend time with Rose. Danny grinned at Fu dog, agreeing to his demands before changing back into Phantom, not noticing Valerie flinch out of habit before smiling at her boyfriend.

"I'll go get everything taken care of while you worry about training for now." Valerie said, catching Danny's attention again. "See you later."

She kissed his cheek before waving and walking away. Randy stood and yanked on his mask before getting into battle mode. Eager to take down the halfa with his ninja skill (something he hadn't managed yet).

"Ok, dude. Let's go again!" Randy exclaimed, catching Danny off guard as Jake only grinned at his teammate. "Ninja throwing stars!"

 **YAY! Chapter 1 is up! Let me know if you want longer chapters and longer wait time for more or shorter chapters with less wait!**


	3. Chapter 2: School

**So first of all, I'd like to explain, I don't really know much about American Dragon but I know a bunch about RCNGN and way too much about Danny Phantom. So, if anyone can tell me anything they feel would be important about AmDrag or RCNGN that would contribute to the story, it would be tons of help. Thanks! Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Yo, you must've been up all night." Jake pointed out as Randy nudged the halfa before he fell asleep on his desk.

Ignoring the looks their teacher had been giving him, Danny rubbed his eyes and sat up. He felt his arm begin to turn intangible but stopped it before it fell through his desk.

"Yeah, the portal is opening a lot more than usual. As soon as I put the ghosts in the ghost zone from the thermos, they just fly back out." he explained.

"Do you need help? I can ditch the shop tonight if you want me to." Jake said.

"And I can reschedule with Howard. He and Tucker have been hanging out more with Spud so I doubt he'd mind." Randy added.

"I never took Howard for a nerd." Jake pointed out.

Randy nodded, his attention span redirecting him to Jake's comment and he

"Sam, Tucker and Jazz have been helping out. My parents and Red Huntress have been working too." Danny explained, glancing at Valerie who was also falling asleep at her desk. "I just don't get why they're able to get out so easily. I'm going to go see Plasmius after school to see if he has anything to do with it."

After being shushed by the teacher and getting some dirty looks from their classmates, the three went back to paying attention but Randy and Jake shared a look over the halfa's shoulders, coming to a silent agreement.

Danny's head collided with his desk as the bell rang. Ignoring the concerned looks from his also sleepy girlfriend, he walked out of the classroom with his teammates.

"Yo, Danny. We've been thinking." Jake said, leaning against his locker instead of grabbing his books while Danny entered his combo.

The three had been lucky enough to get their lockers right next together for their junior year.

"How about we go with you?" Randy asked.

Danny looked at the two for a minute before seeing the glint in Randy's eyes, he then turned to Jake to see a similar glint. He sighed and stuffed his book in his backpack.

"You're not gonna let me say no are you?" he asked.

With matching smirks and gleams of victory in their eyes, Danny's teammates nodded and the halfa rolled his eyes and closed his locker.

"Well, I guess if Sam and Tuck can handle him, you two should be more than qualified... Fine, just, don't let him see you change forms. He only knows about me."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Valerie voice said from behind them, making Jake and Randy jump. She had seemingly come from nowhere and the fact that even the ninja couldn't sense her was awe inspiring.

"We're gonna sneak into Vlad's mansion tonight." Danny explained as Howard stood by Randy and ate some chips.

"Master's? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Valerie's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "You know how powerful he is."

"Valerie, he's the only one besides my parents who has a portal. There's gotta be some reason that there are so many ghosts running around. I wouldn't go if I didn't think I could handle it." Danny smiled, hanging his arms around the other boys shoulders. "Besides, I got these dorks to watch my back."

Valerie laughed slightly at her boyfriend's boyish actions before and nodding.

"Just call me afterwards so I know you got out ok." Valerie smirked. "And to tell me about what you found."

Danny nodded and smiled as the bell rung.

"Ok, lovebirds. Let's get to class." Jake said, pushing Danny along. He was surprisingly strong for a short dude.

The fact he could transform into a dragon probably helped.

"Bye guys" Valerie said, kissing Danny's cheek before turning to walk away.

Tucker grinned (Where'd he come from?), finally noticed from the act of the other boys.

"I remember back in freshman year when you two had that big fling with Technus." He said.

"Who?" Howard asked. "Some ghost, I'm guessing."

"Yup." Tucker grinned, beginning to explain as they walked into a classroom.


	4. Chapter 3: Fruitloops mansion

Chapter 4

The large estate grew close as the three flew, Randy on Jake's back, following Danny, who looked straight ahead.

"Alright guys." Danny's voice echoed through the Fenton phones his companions wore. "Vlad is gone at a meeting for the next few hours. Luckily, that's more than enough to check the history on his portal and see if there's any new experiments in his lab. Jake, I want you to keep watch. Randy, you're with me. Don't touch anything. Jake, let us know as soon as you see even the slightest hint of a car."

"Got it." The other boys said, departing their ways.

Danny turned the both of them intangible and flew through the walls to get to the lab. As soon as he set him down, Randy shuttered, his eyes already scanning the area.

"I'll never get used to that intangibility of yours." he said, turning to look around as Danny went to the control panel for the portal.

Randy kind of felt useless as he watched Danny type away at the keyboard, knowing exactly what each button would do. His glowing green eyes looking more focused than usual and he bit his lip slightly in thought. Randy couldn't help but chuckle at the halfa.

"And to think, you're failing math." the ninja pointed out as a slip of paper printed from printer by the computer.

"Tucker gave me some codes and I've done this before." Danny chuckled as he took the paper and tucked it in his pocket. "And I'm not even failing anymore. I've helped my dad with quite a few of my own inventions."

His eyes scanned the lab, making sure there weren't any new weapons laying around. He walked over to the blueprints and scanned through them. Not finding anything new, he nodded to Randy and the two left.

When they met the american dragon outside, the three flew back to Danny's house. Glad it was Friday.

Later, Danny leaned against the wall of his girlfriend's room.

"Nothing happened. No new blueprints. No recent research. Not even call logs to Skulker. It was completely empty. He didn't even have his security system up or mysterious shadows to wait in. He was gone. Sure, we were in a out, no problem, but there was nothing. It's not supposed to be that easy. Not with Vlad." Danny ranted, his hands moving as he spoke.

Valerie just smiled and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're being too paranoid. Have you thought of the fact that Vlad doesn't even know about the sudden ghost increase? He does have a worldwide company to run."

"Can you blame me? The last two years, I've had to deal with Vlad's schemes non stop." Danny huffed, crossing his arms.

Valerie giggled and kissed his cheek before pausing and pulling back, her face only an inch from his.

"Did you just use the word 'scheme'?" she asked, seriously.

The two sat in silence, Danny's blue eyes widen at his girlfriend before a panicked look passed his face.

"Oh my god! I did!" he exclaimed.

Valerie burst into laughter which was joined by Danny's laughter. The two found themselves on the floor, clutching their sides (a few unmanly giggles coming from the boy). Unsure about what they had been laughing so hard about, they exchanged a smiles before Valerie snuggled into Danny's chest, the two of them leaning against her bedroom door. A small picture fell from her cork board and landed by them, catching Danny's attention. He glanced at it and picked it up, smiling at it before showing it to the girl.

"Remember this?" He asked.

The picture was one that she had taken back before she found out about his secret. When she had still been hunting him. Valerie took the picture and sat up slowly while she stared at it, a small sad smile on her face. She had been mad when she found out but after Danny had explained everything from the very beginning, her anger was more directed toward herself for hurting him. For not hearing him out the first time.

She sighed and laid back against her boyfriend, his arms wrapping around her as she stared at the photo.

"I remember it all too well."

Danny frowned.

"Come on, Val. You know I forgave you for everything. It's ok now." He said, burying his face in her hair, letting her scent engulf him as she snuggled her head against his neck.

She nodded but was quiet. A glance at the girl gave away the fact that she had fallen asleep. Danny chuckled and picked her up with ease before setting her on her bed. His phone buzzed as she settled into the blankets and he glanced at it.

 _Ghost prob. at the park. Get here asap. -Sam_

Danny tucked his phone into his pocket before kissing Valerie's forehead and transforming, taking off through the walls.


	5. Up for adoption

**So I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I like this story but I just don't have the time to update it along with the other, older stories. Therefore, if anyone has read this and decided that they have ideas for it, feel free to adopt it. I might add more to the story after I'm done with the other stories but until then, I'm giving permission to anyone to add their own twist or ideas to this story as long as you give me credit for either the idea or the chapters if you decide to use them. Also, pm me if you end up adopting this story so I can read what you write!**


End file.
